bolgrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Konungr Baldur
Konungr Baldur "The Brave" (61M 145Y - 61M 197Y), or Voren Baldur was the 7th King of the Torok Kingdoms during 61M. He was brought into power in at the age of 15 years old in 160Y following the death of Konungr Brisktin, the young torok king reigned for 36 years, though he passed his throne on in 196Y to Konungr Giskyl his nephew, as he was frail and knew he was near death. One year later in 197Y he died of unknown causes. Childhood Voren Baldur was the son of Klemic Baldur or "Lord Baldur" as he was also known, Klemic was a Lord of Arlis who sat at the council of Konungr Brisktin and Konungr Kull before him, Klemic managed to convince the council after the death of Brisktin that his son Voren was suitable as the new Konungr. It was eventually agreed that Voren would be the next Konungr at the Age of 15. In his early life Voren lived in his fathers manor, he had several servants including his own personal guard, Jarik Longseam. Voren was privately tutored in the art of sword fighting and could disarm his master at the age of 10, Voren was also tutored in language and history, he was fascinated with the Pashiran invasion Konungr Isair had lead. When Voren was announced as Konungr the first thing he did was promote his guard Jarik to captain of the city watch at Arlis, He also requested he be trained in the art of tactical warfare. Voren spent two years learning tactics leaving management of the kingdom to his father. Reign of Konungr Baldur When he completed his training at the age of 17 he gathered an army and set sail for Pashira to see it all first hand, although his goal was not to fight but observe his men were ambushed and he slew 8 pashirans in the battle. The rush of a real battle got to him and he began gathering larger armies to fight with him against the pashirans. Voren was unlike any previous leader in his aggresiveness toward the pashirans to the point hearing the name Baldur would cause pashirans to arm themselves in wait for a battle. In 164Y Voren was gravely wounded at battle and presumed dead, however he recovered but was unable to walk for a year and spent the time reading and studying. during his recovery period he had spent more time securing the Torok lands, building and fortifying castles along the border as well as sending military to the border villages to train and protect them. In the years to come Voren heard more and more reports of villages being sacked by Hroljolf savages, bandits and men of Clan Thorvald when the increased banditry and sackings caused a food shortage in Arlis Voren ordered several armies to begin slaughtering the Bandit gangs and Aggresive minor clans in the lesser populated territories initiating the event known as "The Purging of Viranum". Over one-hundred thousand men were killed in the Purging, most being bandits and looters of some form, the purging was a great tactic for Voren as the bandits fled Torok territories in fear of being killed and instead they began to pillage and raid in rival territories. Jarl Ignus of the Kingdom of Aefgar lead an army out to blackwood forrest interupting a battle between some of Vorens men and some Aefgaran looters. Voren made hasted to Blackwood forrest with more men and met with Jarl Ignus, Ignus claimed the looters were Aefgaran men and that it would be a declaration of war to kill any more of them and that Voren was a child not ready for war, Voren got down from his horse approached one of the looters, then turned to Ignus and swung his sword around beheading the looter resulting in a clash between the armies Voren slew Ignus in the battle and brought his head back to Arlis which he had mounted on a pike at the front of his longhouse. The Battles of Hroljolf Years after the battle at Blackwood a Hroljolf warband sacked a village near Deepwind forrest completely killing the populace, Baldur lead his army to one of the Border camps of the Hroljolf and had it burned down, this fueled a series of retaliations from other hroljolf camps and later a second, larger warband took Castle Deepwind, Though there were many battles Baldur lost the Deepwind territory and was losing surrounding areas leading to the mercenary army tactic. The Mercenary Armies As Baldur's Territories began receeding due to the aggesiveness of the Hroljolf he saw One of Baldurs main feats was his ability to russtle up a huge army or a sea of smaller armies in a matter of weeks, there was a clan known as Clan Thorvald or the Black Clan, they were a group of low-level bandits however they fought under the false belief they were a noble and honourable clan such as "clan Torok" and "clan Hroljolf" (using quotes as the torok and hroljolf were not clans) Baldur convinced the many sons of the black clan that Torok wanted to "ally" with the Great and powerful Black clan, and of course the clan being taunted with even the most remote iota of recognision jumped at the chance and so Baldur puppeteered the black clan to follow his every lead, the important thing to note is the size of the black clan, the women of the black clan are nothing more than baby makers, they have even over millenia of such practises most women of the clans have many more eggs than regular ladies, it was known that some black clansmen would have 30 children and then when their wife could bear no more children they would begin to breed with the first of their female children who bled usually at the age of 13, however generally this was uncommon as there were many eligable women to breed with, most black clansmen would have around 3 wives. one of the biggest pitfalls of the clan is famine, there are far too many young to feed so many would die unless they pillaged food hence the banditry, there are some forts and small villages that are entirely black clan, however they are none more than slums. The Construction of Obrik (99M - 189Y) in 189Y while Konungr Baldur was 44 years old he ordered the construction of a city called Obrik, he was advised by his councilmen that if he withdrew his armies from viranum to fight the pashiran armies his territories would likely be invaded by rival viranic kingdoms, he was told that to hold the northern territories from the Hroljolf he would be wise to build a city that would defend the lands. so he ordered the construction of the great city, the city took longer than expected however upon its completion it served as the new home of kings for years to come after the sacking of Arlis. It was finally finished in 194Y and many settlers from the various villages as well as even other kingdoms came to populate it. The Baldur Invasion The Baldur Invasion was the name given to the Invasion Konungr Baldur lead against the Pashirans. Baldur had armies of Black Clansmen arrive in the kingdoms of Durkeshakjal, Karsha and Arimeshkiakh. His invasion, particularly in Karsha was so aggresive that it lead to the Kingdom of Karsha falling. In total there were 78 battles lead by the Black Clan and The Torok Kingdoms against the three pashiran kingdoms. Against the Kingdom of Durkeshakjal The Invaders were quickly repelled from Durkeshakjal who immediately moved the vast majority of their strenght to the coastal regions to defend, they errected the Great Durkesh Palisades prevening any ships from landing in Durkeshakjal and the only few battles fought, were from armies that had landed in Karsha and marched to Durkeshakjal. There were 8 battles fought in Durkeshakjal in total, five by sea prior to the erection of the Great Durkesh Palisades and three from armies that landed in Karsha. Controversy The Ceremony of Kings Konungr Baldur created the ceremony of kings, allowing his to choose his successor, this was strongly opposed by many nobles and lords which lead to the duel of alonhal. The Barrow of Kings when Baldur died he was no longer a king due his own decree to allow his nephew to take the throne before Baldur was dead, though it was tradition for all kings to be burried in the Barrow of kings some argued that Baldur could not be burried in the barrow as he did not die a king, to the displeasure of some the argues were overruled by Konungr Giskyl who still had his uncle burried in the barrows. End of His Reign Wars *The Baldur Invasion (of Pashira) *The Purging of Viranum (banditry) *The Ignus War (Aefgar's revenge war after the death of their Jarl) *The Hroljolf Borderwars Writings *Jarik the Unsung *Pashiran Warfare Death Legacy Konungr Baldur was often considered one of the greatest Konungr's of 61M. House Baldur Category:Characters Category:Rulers of the Torok Kingdom Category:Kings